halofandomcom-20200222-history
Janjur Qom
Janjur QomHalo: Cryptum was the homeworld of the San'Shyuum. Because the San'Shyuum do not discuss their culture with other races, very little is known of Janjur Qom, or of the San'Shyuum's culture and customs prior to the destruction of Janjur Qom.Halo Encyclopedia: page 298 History Following the surrender of the San'Shyuum in the Human-Forerunner war, Janjur Qom and another San'Shyuum inhabited world in its system were placed under a Quarantine Shield, monitored by the Forerunner warship Deep Reverence under the command of the Confirmer, a Forerunner Warrior-Servant that fought side by side with the Didact during many battles in their lifetimes. The San'Shyuum were not allowed to leave the system, but were permitted to travel between Janjur Qom and their other world. During the Forerunner-Flood war, The Librarian came to Janjur Qom to collect specimens of the San'Shyuum for preservation on the Ark. The San'Shyuum, terrified by the thought of an impending cataclysm, attempted to rise up against the Forerunner defenses surrounding their system. They were unsuccessful, and later the entire planet was sterilized in a cruel act of punishment by one of the Master Builder's Halo Installations. The San'Shyuum species was preserved, however, and would be reseeded on their planet after the Array was fired at the conclusion of the war. Their population was five hundred million after the activation of the Halo Array. Post Forerunner-Flood war With their former relationship with the Forerunners all but forgotten, the San'Shyuum came to regard the Forerunners as gods, and worshiped their technology as gifts left behind for other races. The greatest of these relics was the Dreadnought, a fully functional Forerunner keyship, possibly one of the last, if not the last in the galaxy. Because of the presence of easily accessible Forerunner relics on the planet, the San'Shyuum advanced faster than most of the other races in the galaxy. However, the San'Shyuum came to regard the Dreadnought as too holy to explore in depth.Halo Encyclopedia, page 115 This policy was maintained until 2200 BCE, when a group of San'Shyuum known as the Reformists demanded they be given access to the Dreadnought. This was anathema to the Stoics who maintained the belief of reverence. For the next one hundred years, the San'Shyuum engaged in internal conflict and great civil war. The war ended in 2100 BCE, when one thousand Reformists barricaded themselves in the Dreadnought. As the Stoics were unwilling to destroy the object they revered, they were indecisive over what to do. This allowed the Reformers to activate the Dreadnought and leave, taking a huge chunk of the planet with them. The Stoics cursed the Reformers to exile, never to return. Only once did the Reformists come back to Janjur Qom, to procure healthy females from a fishing village named Crellum. Eventually, a fight broke out between Reformists and Stoics once word got out that they had landed, but the Reformists escaped with the females. The Reformists would later go on to be ancestors of those who fought with the Sangheili and become the first Prophets of the Covenant.Halo: Contact Harvest, pages 262-264 While it is unknown if the Prophets ever returned to their homeworld, they did keep tabs on it, and learned that Janjur Qom was destroyed when its star collapsed upon itself in 648 BCE. After this, High Charity, a mobile planetoid made out of the chunk or rock and powered by the Dreadnought, became the new homeworld of the San'Shyuum. However, without firm evidence of the destruction of their homeworld, the San'Shyuum may have been lying, or many San'Shyuum may have relocated to other worlds and repopulated.Halo Encyclopedia: page 119 Physical Aspects Topography Good portions of the main continent was once covered in dark green types of vegetation. This was also in combination with high canopied forests. Outside of this, the land becomes more rocky and rugged. These types of biomes seem to repeat around the continent. As well, there are also many mountain ranges forming partially circular patterns on the surface. There also appears to be smaller islands and island continents. Locations *Great Apothtea Astronomy Janjur Qom is one of three planets within its star system. Trivia *The Bestiarum gives the implication the San'Shyuum may have been lying about the destruction of Janjur Qom, possibly due to lingering distrust of the Sangheili. However, it also notes that such a conspiracy would be difficult to maintain for thousands of years. Gallery File:Propheten Heimatwelt.jpg|Janjur Qom in Bestiarum. Sources Category:Covenant Homeworlds Category:San'Shyuum Category:Halo: Cryptum Category:Bestiarum